1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to a recognizing method, and in particular, to a method and an electronic apparatus for recognizing a printed map.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern societies, people get more and more chances to travel. In the journey of travels, the map plays an important role when visit a scenic area since it provides a variety of useful information to tourists. However, sometimes the printed map provided in the scenic area may be illustrated in a rough way, which makes some details of the map be neglected. Hence, when the user is reading the information in the map, the user may be confused, and even get lost.